


asimilación

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las grapas no escuecen, pero Kieren siente que deberían.</p>
            </blockquote>





	asimilación

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/gifts).



> En respuesta a la prompt de Kieren tocándose las cicatrices.
> 
> Post-temporada 2, **spoilers.**

**1.**

Tienen diecisiete años y Kieren sabe que ha dejado de crecer. Es tan alto como Rick, pero es enclenque, se le marcan las costillas y la clavícula y cuando dibuja tiene la sensación de que sus muñecas van a salirse de la articulación. A veces Rick mira, y Kieren pretende que no lo hace porque es más sencillo que la alternativa.

Ambos lo saben, pero son jóvenes y son idiotas y no es hasta que Rick se va que finalmente les explota en la cara. Que Rick le apoya la cabeza en el hombro, con las mejillas rojas, y deja que sus dedos caminen por el hueso de la muñeca de Kieren, como si aquella ondulación le fascinase. Y para él es algo eléctrico, hace que se le erice el cabello de la nuca y que algo se le encoja en el estómago, y quiere besarle, quiere besarle con tanta fuerza que teme romperle. En cambio continúan así hasta que se acaba la cerveza, y continúan así hasta que Rick apoya la frente contra la suya y le desabrocha los pantalones con una mano. Le tiemblan tanto los dedos que Kieren tiene que agarrarle la mano y no se miran, porque entonces Kieren tendría que besarle, y Rick parece al borde del colapso. Respira hondo sobre sus labios, su aliento aún huele a tabaco y aprieta los ojos con fuerza, podría comerse los gemidos de Kieren si quisiera, podría lamérselos hasta que el silencio se tragara la cueva y sólo quedase el movimiento febril e inexperto de sus manos colándose entre la ropa.

Lo que ocurre es que Rick le engancha los dedos en la muñeca después. Que se ríen cansados y con algo de miedo, y Kieren ha dejado de crecer, pero encaja a la perfección contra el cuello de Rick.

—Te veo mañana —Rick tiene la voz ronca y hay algo en su expresión que Kieren no sabe interpretar, no hasta que Bill Macy entra en el bar al día siguiente y pide un brindis por su hijo el soldado.

 

**2.**

En terapia aprenden que respirar es algo humano, algo a lo que aferrarse. Cuando duerme, Kieren no respira. Nadie les explica cómo funciona y la mayoría de ellos no quieren preguntar. Les enseñan que uno, dos y tres; inspirar, contener el aire, empujarlo lentamente contra su diafragma. Kieren nota su cuerpo despertar.

Se sienta sobre el borde de cerámica de la bañera y cuenta hasta diez mientras sus manos tiemblan. Se estira las mangas del pijama y si su carne aún guardase algún tipo de memoria muscular habría marcas de uñas por todas partes.

Kieren sangraba rápido.

Conoció a Rick con las rodillas peladas y un moratón en la mejilla derecha. Kieren sangraba rápido ya entonces, enrojecía más rápido aún.

Cuando se siente capaz se levanta de su sitio, sin retirar la toalla del espejo.

 

**3.**

Las grapas no escuecen, pero Kieren siente que deberían. “Deja de rascarte, te vas a saltar los puntos.” Su madre lo dice sin pensar y hay una pausa que parece extenderse durante horas. Se baja las mangas del jersey. Es verano y no nota el calor, no nota nada, pero ocurre como con sus heridas. El verano es un miembro fantasma, y quiere sacudirse esa sensación de encima pero no es capaz, así que se pone jerseys que le tapan las muñecas y unas botas que se caen a pedazos y finge que no le molesta. Sus dedos bailan sobre el tenedor.

—¿Qué hay de postre, Sue? —la voz de su padre rompe el silencio, sale ronca como si le costase hablar, la mirada fija en su plato vacío.

Sobresalta a su madre, que sacude la cabeza y trastabilla hablando de flan. A su lado, Jem exhala como si hubieran esquivado un disparo. Kieren aprovecha para dejar el tenedor sobre el plato y esconder ambas manos bajo el mantel.

Es mejor de lo que han estado en semanas. Desde la cueva. Desde lo de Rick. Su madre camina de puntillas a su alrededor y Kieren quiere asegurarle que no se va a romper, pero no está convencido de ello.

 

**4.**

Amy guarda botellas que parecen estar llenas de etanol. “Déjame vivir un poco,” entrelaza los dedos con los suyos en el bungaló y Kieren se siente algo ebrio en su presencia, como la primera vez que la vio, preciosa y llena de colores. Amy es un regalo en medio de Roarton, donde los tonos grises te atrapan antes de que puedas darte cuenta.

—No dejes que tu chico escuche eso —se le atraganta el término, escupe la frase entera y Amy sonríe, pero de aquella manera suya que no significa nada.

Amy siempre sonríe. Es la única a la que le permite esto, el movimiento que hacen las yemas de sus dedos sobre el interior de sus muñecas. Relaja los brazos de inmediato, incluso si no puede sentir la presión contra su piel. Apoya la cabeza contra la pared y le pide la botella.

Desde que volvió, Amy Dyer es lo más parecido que tiene a respirar.

 

**5.**

Llega un punto en el que se queda sin espacio en la pared. Sus manos tiemblan cada vez que coge un carboncillo pero se fuerza a ello de la misma manera. Se remanga la camisa y finge que su padre no mira cuando pasa frente a su puerta. Respira. Es más difícil últimamente, se le olvidan los movimientos y no tiene el maquillaje para recordarle qué era antes.

Jem se sienta con las piernas cruzadas sobre la colcha de su cama, recoge su retrato y uno inacabado de Amy.

—¿Puedo quedarme estos?

Una cinta turquesa le sujeta el pelo y tiene más color en las mejillas. Durante un momento vuelve a tener catorce años y Kieren quiere tirarla al suelo mientras le hace cosquillas.

—¿Los vas a colgar?  
—Tengo que remodelar un poco.

Kieren aprieta los labios y asiente. Se pregunta si esa cinta, sus paredes ahora vacías, se le hacen tan difícil de mantener como es para él sujetar el carboncillo sin que se le rompa en los dedos.

—Sí, claro. Coge los que quieras.

Le pide que le dibuje algo, así que se levanta y desliza el carboncillo a lo largo de su cara mientras ella se retuerce encima de la cama. “No seas gilipollas” y “estoy siendo buen hermano, quédate quieta”. Jem acaba con media cara negra y él con un bigote gris, lo único que Jem sabe dibujar de memoria.

—Ves, así pareces casi más mayor que yo.

Arruga la nariz y baja la mirada. Kieren tiene el hueso de la muñeca sucio, pelea contra el impulso de bajarse las mangas de su camisa de nuevo y se fuerza a respirar.


End file.
